The embodiments described herein relate generally to systems that facilitate communication of data, such as the communication of data in satellite communication systems.
At least some known systems, such as satellite communication systems, include the transmission of data using signals between, for example, a ground station and a satellite that may be in orbit. During communication, the signals may be altered from various inference resulting in distorted signals. Such distortions may inhibit the accuracy of the data that is being communicated within the system. At least some known systems and methods are used for substantially reducing the effect of interference. Such known systems and methods can involve the use of a total bandwidth that does not include the interferers, by identifying and then removing the interferers from where and/or when they are resident. For example, some methods utilize spread spectrum techniques or signal excision techniques based on the determination of spectral occupancy, followed by excision or avoidance of the interfering signal(s). To perform both of these techniques, additional bandwidth may be required. In at least some known techniques involving frequency hopping or direct sequence spread spectrum, the signal is transmitted across the entire bandwidth, regardless of the location of the interference. An additional known method used is to identify the interfering signals to sufficient fidelity that they can be isolated, reconstructed, and/or extracted.
However, such known techniques cannot be used in some types of applications. For example, some cases involve long propagation delays or significantly different radio environments that are observed by the transmitter and receiver. Such delays or different environments make it difficult to relay sufficiently accurate information to enable such techniques to be effective. Therefore, in these instances, for example, the adaptive nature of cognitive radios cannot be effectively utilized. Moreover, with reconstruction and extraction of interfering signals, it may not be feasible to have sufficient knowledge of the characteristics of the interference source. In addition, at least some of the known techniques identified above may reduce the overall data and/or may require additional signal power beyond that which is needed for communications.